legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
"The answer lies, in the heart of battle" - Ryu Ryu Hoshi (simply known as Ryu) is the main protagonist in the Street Fighter series and one of the most popular characters, beside Chun-Li and Ken. Ryu has made an appearance in every Street Fighter game, as well as in every crossover fighting game with Capcom characters in it. He is usually a silent, humble, serious individual whose severity is often juxtaposed against the light-hearted, fiery persona of his best friend, Ken (though he does possess a sense of humor). He travels the globe with a stern nature, often appearing to others as boring or detached. Ryu's greatest strength is cool and calculating patience. During his overarching goal, Ryu plays the part of the wandering warrior, and takes both his travels and training very seriously. However, he is actually a kind and good-hearted person. He respects others with skills equal to his own and holds superheroic figures like Captain America, Cyclops and Spider-Man in high regard, as seen in the Marvel vs. Capcom series Appearance Ryu is portrayed as a Japanese man whose basic, and most recognizable attire from the Street Fighter II timeline consists of medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, a long, red headband; a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, bare feet, and a black belt. Ryu's first appearance in the original Street Fighter replaced the red headband with a white one and depicted him with bright red hair, gray eyes, and red slippers. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Ryu’s hair became a lighter shade of brown, and he retained the white headband which hearkens back to his appearance in the first Street Fighter. Ryu would not canonically receive his red headband until after a sparring session with Ken during this timeline. In Street Fighter III, Ryu has black hair, and facial stubble to show his growth in age. Ryu's gi becomes increasingly tattered and aged throughout the game’s timeline, indicating its years of wear and tear. Ryu's most recent appearance in Street Fighter IV has him in his original Street Fighter II outfit. In many of his appearances, Ryu carries around a large, white duffel bag containing items important to his travels such as: clothing, plane tickets, passports, and local currency. In some official Street Fighter II artwork, Ryu's belt has four kanji emblazoned upon it: kaze (風 wind), hayashi (林 woods), hi (火 fire) and yama (山 mountain); these four kanji make up the furinkazan. The same four kanji can be seen on a sign on the left-hand side of Ryu's stage in Street Fighter II. The four words are based on chapter seven of Sun Tzu's Art of War, which dictates how one should conduct battle. These kanji are again visible on his belt in Street Fighter IV. Personality Ryu is a silent, meek, humble, submissive, self-deprecating, and respectful individual; which is often juxtaposed against the light-hearted, fiery persona of his childhood friend, Ken. He wanders the world with the desire for complete mastery of his martial art, and takes both his travels and training seriously. For Ryu, the training and the mastery that comes from the fight are all that he requires for satisfaction, declining the more material trappings of his various accomplishments as a warrior, simply moving on to his next challenge once he is victorious without delay, unless he is offered food or if he wants to converse with his friendly rivals. Though he does not actively seek the role of a hero, he possesses a strong sense of justice as well; protecting the innocent against the predations of bullies and tyrants is the one of the few things that Ryu will prioritize over a satisfying fight. Because of this "wandering warrior" persona and also being trained far away from modern-day culture, Ryu often appears detached to others. Despite this, he is a kind, authentic, good-hearted, and demonstrative warrior who readily helps those less fortunate than himself, is protective and gentle towards children, and on rare occasions, shows a sense of humor (albeit a bad one). He also respects others with skills equal to his own; in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, he seems to hold superheroes like Captain America, Spider-Man, Cyclops, and Wolverine in high respect. To those who he is able to beat and is on friendly terms with, he compliments or encourages them to continue training and get stronger, sometimes offering help first hand (e.g. Dan). In his appearances in the manga adaptation of Street Fighter II, the anime series Street Fighter II V and the UDON Entertainment comics, Ryu would intake large amounts of food if the opportunity presented itself. There is, however, a dark side to Ryu: His drive to improve himself, no matter the difficulty, risks developing into a drive to win and to be the best at any cost. This darker drive is fed by (and in turn feeds) the Satsui no Hado within his soul, an influence which Ryu must constantly fight to suppress from killing (at least until the time of Street Fighter III). In times when his inner darkness threatens to overcome his humanity, Ryu relies on his friends and rivals - primarily Ken, Gouken, Chun-Li, Sagat, and Sakura - to keep him grounded and help him overcome out of it. By the time of Street Fighter III, Ryu is somewhat more friendly; while still very quiet and reserved, but is willing to greet people with a smile and some kind advice, very much like his master Gouken. Relationships Ken Masters Guile Chun-Li Cammy Dan Hibiki Oro Sakura Kasugano Fei Long Sean Matsuda Gouken Rose Charlie Nash Sagat Gen Elena Dhalsim Birdie Alex Jin Kazuma Wolverine Hulk Tommy Oliver Gia Moran Gallery Wii U】 Here comes a new challenger! RYU. Sf4charselectryu.png SFVRyuClose.jpg Ryu_(Normal)_in_Power_Rangers_Legacy_Wars.jpg Ryu-mvci.png 06_sf5images01.jpg Sf4charselecteryu.png Ryu6.jpg Super-street-fighter-iv-arcade-edition-evil-ryu.jpg SFV Ryu Premium Battle Costume.PNG Mu_no_Ken_Ryu.JPG|Power of Nothingness RYU-RANGER.png Power-Rangers-Legacy-Wars-Ryu-Ranger.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:Humans Category:Action Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kyle Herbert Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Videos Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wataru Takagi Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toru Okawa Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toshiyuki Morikawa Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Soichiro Hoshi Category:Power Ranger Category:Gold Power Rangers Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Outright Characters Category:White/Silver Power Rangers